That's My Baby
by White Fluffy Puppy
Summary: Lizzie & Gordo have been married together for 3 mon. now, but is Lizzie pregnant? Miranda & Ethan are also expecting their first child. Follow these 2 families through the growth and births of the babies. **DONE**, Please R&R!!
1. Chapter 1: Baby?

Lizzie woke up and turned to her side, smiled as she saw her husband lying there. She slipped out of bed grabbed her robe and slipped out of the room into the kitchen to make breakfast. She grabbed a frying pan from the cabinet and some eggs from the fridge. Just as she started making the eggs, she felt two strong arms wrap around her. "Good-Morning," she said as she turned her head and looked up at her husband's face and kissed him softly on the lips. "What are you making?" he asked. "Well, I was making eggs but if you don't let go of me, we'll have nothing." "OK" he said as he loosened his grip and went to sit down at the table. "Gordo, you want to go get the paper," she said as she flipped the eggs. "Sure," he said while walking to the door. They were probably the happiest couple, she thought to herself. They had been married for 3 months now, had just bought a house. Lizzie and Gordo also just found out they were expecting their first child, yesterday. Just then the phone rang. "Hello?'' Lizzie said as she answered the phone. "Well, are you pregnant?" the women on the other end asked. "Hi Miranda, and all I can say to that is that your baby is going to have a little friend!!" said into the phone. "Oh my god, that's so great!" Miranda said excitedly. Miranda was also expecting a baby; she was 4 months into the pregnancy. Miranda married Ethan Craft; they had been married almost 2 years now. "How long along are you?" Miranda asked. "The doctor said probably about 1 month now," Lizzie said. "Let me guess who that is, Miranda, right?" Gordo said as he returned to his seat. "Well, would you like to tell my if your baby is a boy or a girl?" Lizzie asked. "Well, Ethan and I went yesterday and the doctor told us that we are having a little girl," Miranda said. "That's great, well I have to get going so do you want to meet later?" Lizzie said. "Sure, see you then," Miranda said, "Bye." "Bye," Lizzie said before she hung up the phone. "Well, is it boy or girl?" Gordo asked. "We can't tell that yet!" she said jokingly. "Not ours theirs!" he said. "Well, then in that case it's a girl," she said still giggling from the comment before. "Well, that's great, is breakfast ready yet?" he said. "Yes, come here and get your plate." They sat there eating their breakfast and talking about their baby and their friends. "I'm really nervous about this baby, you know," Lizzie said. "Honey, don't worry your going to make a great mother," Gordo assured her. "And you a great father," she stated. "So what do you think it's going to be?" he asked. "Maybe a boy, maybe a girl," she said. "I know that but which one do you think its going to be?" he said as he watched her crack a smile, "I love it when you smile." "Well, I hope it's a girl, how about you?" "Well I hope it's a boy." "Why?" "Well, girls are so much more complex and plus boyfriends!" "Well, what about Daddy's Little Girl?" "Ya, that's true." "And now the bigger question, what to raise it as? You're Jewish and I'm Catholic." "Well, we have plenty of time to think about that, but what about the name?" "Well, last night I remembered when I was little that I liked the names Kristen, Kristy for short, of course." "Of course, but what about a boy?" "Well, in that case, it would probably be David." "You came up with that when you were a kid? You knew we would have kids together when you were that little?" "Of course I did." "Well, that's sweet and all, but can you tell me a middle name for them?" "I never thought about that, I figured you would come up with that." "Well, how about Kristen Ann for the girl or David Zephyr for a boy?" "That sounds good to me. I have to meet Miranda in about an hour so I'm going to go get ready, can you clean up for me?" "Sure, but try to make it fast, because I want to go tell our parents." "Alright, but please change your cloths."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How will their parents react? What will Lizzie and Gordo have? Boy or girl? What will Miranda and Ethan name their baby girl? Find out in the next chapter... 


	2. Chapter 2: Moms & Dads

"You ready to go, sweetie?" Gordo yelled from the family room. "Almost, how about you?" Lizzie asked from the bedroom. "Ya, you want me to go get the car ready?" Gordo asked as he walked toward the bedroom. "Sure," she yelled. "Hey, I'm right here, no need to yell," he said. "Sorry, honey," she said as she kissed him on the cheek, "You go get the car ready and I'll be down in a sec, alright?" "Alright, but don't take forever like last time," he said as he watched her walk into the bathroom, "It's warm outside!" It was November, but still was hot outside, living in California and all. She put up her hair, checked her make-up, grabbed her purse, and made her way to the driveway. She hopped into their new SUV, it was nice and warm inside the car. "So whose parents are we going to first?" Gordo asked as he pulled out of the drive way. "How about yours first?" Lizzie asked as she turned toward him. "Alright, mines it is!" he said as he turned the corner. Lizzie and Gordo stepped out of the car and made their way to the front door of Gordon's house. "Well, here we go!" she said as she rang the doorbell. "Don't worry!" he assured her. "David, Elizabeth, what brings you here?" Mr. Gordon asked as his wife made her way up to the doorway saying, "Who's here?" "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gordon." Lizzie said. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad, can we come in and talk to you about something?" "Sure is anything the matter?" Mr. Gordon asked as he let Lizzie and Gordo in. "No, it's actually, sweetie you want to tell them?" Gordo asked as they all sat down in the family room. "OK, well, here it goes, I'm pre-, I mean, we're going to have a baby!" Lizzie announced. "Well that is great news," Mrs. Gordon said as she turned to her husband, "isn't it?" "Well of course it is we're going to be grandparents!" Mr. Gordon said, "But what is this child going to be raised as, Jewish or Catholic?" "We haven't decided that just yet," Gordo said as he turned to his wife, grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, "But that's something we will decide on later." "Thank you for being so understanding about this whole thing," Lizzie said as she got up off the couch still holding her husbands hand, "We better get going we still have to go see my parents." "Well, come back and see us soon, ok?" Mrs. Gordon said as she walked over to the door and opened it. "We will mom don't worry," Gordo said as he and Lizzie made their way back to the car. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Gordon!" Lizzie as she stepped into the car. "Well, time for your parents," Gordo said as he backed out of his parents drive way. "Ya, do you think it will go well?" she said to him. "Of course, anyway we're having a baby and there's nothing they can do to change that" he said as he turned into the drive way. "You ring the doorbell, I rang it last time," she said as she rubbed her stomach. Gordo was about to press the doorbell when, Matt and his wife Melina pulled into the drive way. "Oh shoot, I forgot to tell you today was the day they came back from their honeymoon," Lizzie stated. "Well, if it isn't my little bro and his wife, how are you two, how was the honeymoon?" Lizzie asked as Matt and Melina made their way up to the walk way. "We're fine never happier, and the honeymoon was wonderful," Melina said, "But how are you guys, and why are you here?" The door opened and Mr. and Mrs. McGuire stepped out. "See Sam I knew that I heard voices out here!" Mrs. McGuire said, "Why don't you all come in." They all filed into the living room, Matt sat down on the love seat and Melina sat next to him. Lizzie sat right next to Gordo on the couch with her hands on her stomach. As Mr. McGuire sat down in the on the chair next to his wife, Jo he asked Lizzie and Gordo what brought them here. "Well," Lizzie began to say as she took Gordo's hand, "I know we haven't been married for all that long now, but well, Gordo it's your turn to tell them." "Well, Lizzie is, I mean, were going to have a baby," Gordo said smiling. "Sam, did you hear that were going to be grandparents!" Jo screamed. "Jo, calm down, no need to yell, I'm right here." Sam said with a smile on his face, then he looked toward his little girl and asked, "So when do we expect this baby to come?" "The doctor told us that it should be due around June, but we're not sure yet what were going to raise the baby as, Jewish or Catholic." Lizzie said, "But we have come up with two names, Kristen Ann for it if it's a girl or David Zephyr for it if it's a boy." "Those are both wonderful names, Matt you want to tell them our good news?" Melina said facing Matt. "We found a wonderful apartment, and it's not that far from here or Melina's house." Matt said. "See Sam, they turned out all right!" Jo said boastingly. "Well, I have to go meet Miranda." Lizzie said as she got up, "But mom, I'll call you later. Melina, give me your number and when I go shopping with Miranda for baby stuff, I'll call you." Melina wrote down the number and gave it to Lizzie, telling her that was her cell. Lizzie and Gordo said their good-byes and went to the car. "I always liked her," Lizzie said as she got into the car. "Me too, want to go home this way you can rest a little while then call Miranda, to see where to meet her?" Gordo asked as he back out of the drive way. "Sure, I think I could use the rest," she said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Lizzie McGuire, etc. What are Lizzie and Gordo having, boy or girl? Will Miranda get mad at them for? What is the baby going to be raised as? Find out next time! 


	3. Chapter 3: Dog?

Gordo parked the car in their driveway. Lizzie and Gordo walked up to their front door of their little home. As soon as they got inside the phone rang, Lizzie went to the phone pick it up. "Hello," she said into the phone. "Hey, you ready to go I'll pick you up at your house, ok?" said Miranda. "Sure, I just need to change," Lizzie said. "Ok, I'll be there in an hour, bye," Miranda said. Lizzie said bye before she hung up the phone and headed to the bedroom. Lizzie changed into her pink velour outfit, went to the bathroom to put her hair up in a clip, and transferred her things from her white pocket book to her pink one, which matched her outfit. Before she went to sit with her husband to watch TV, she changed into her pink Adidas shoes. When the door bell rang Lizzie got up and kissed her husband good- bye. "Ready-to-go," Miranda said as she and Lizzie made their way to Miranda's convertible. Ethan had got the convertible as a present from his parents after he and Miranda got back from the honeymoon. Ethan let Miranda use it when she and Lizzie went shopping or just went for the day. Lizzie and Miranda talked while Miranda drove to their favorite coffee shop. After they we're done with their coffees, they went shopping. Lizzie stopped out side of the pet shop; she looked the cute little puppies. When Miranda dropped Lizzie off, Lizzie asked Miranda what she and Ethan were going to name their baby girl. "Me and Ethan decided that her full name would be, Isabelle Craft," Miranda said to her as Lizzie got out of the car, "I'll call you, ok?" "Ya, sure, well see you later," Lizzie said as she searched for her keys, then stepped back so Miranda could go. "Bye," Miranda said as she pulled out of the drive way and then disappeared down the street. "Did you have fun, today?" Gordo asked as Lizzie walked trough the door walked over to kiss. "Um," she said after she received the kiss, "Gordo, can I ask you something." "Anything, what's on your mind?" he said to her. "Well, Mr. Gordon, I would like to get a dog," she said as she walked over to the couch where he was sitting and sat down beside him. "Mrs. Gordon, what ever you wish I shall grant for you," he said. "Seriously, you would get me a dog?" she asked him. "Of course anything, to make you happy, but we do need to send it to obedience school." "Of course, can we go tomorrow, please," she begged him. "Why not now?" he said smiling. "Great! I'll get the keys!" she shouted as she headed for the kitchen table.  
  
As soon as they got there, Lizzie saw a tiny white fluffy puppy. "Gordo, sweetie, can we get this one?" she squealed. "What ever one you want!" he said as he watched her pick up the tiny puppy, and smiled. He walked over to the cashier and asked her if she could tell them if it was sold. "As far as I know you can get that one," the cashier stated. "Well then, honey, lets pay for this puppy," Gordo said as he saw his wife jump up with joy. "Gordo we need to get a few things like: dog food, food and water bowls, collar, lease, bed, crate, and toys," Lizzie said excitedly. "We actually have a starter kit for people who need to be all set for a day or two till they get the stuff they need," the cashier said to the couple. "That'd be great thank you," Gordo said.  
  
Back at home Lizzie sat there playing with their new dog. "Lizzie, what are you going to name it?" Gordo asked as he sat on the couch in back on Lizzie and the dog. "Mandy," Lizzie said, then she turned toward the dog and started talking to Mandy, "Yes, isn't that our name Mandy, isn't, oh look how pretty you are." Just then the phone rang. Gordo got up walked up to the phone and said, "Hel-lo, home of Gordo, Lizzie, and Mandy, now who's this?" Lizzie sat there laughing at the way Gordo answered the phone. "Gordo, it's me, Miranda, can I talk to Lizzie, I told her I would call her. But first who's Mandy and why are you so excited?" Miranda said. "Well, Mandy's the new addition to our growing family, she's a dog. Also why shouldn't I be happy I have a wonderful wife, dog, and soon to be baby." He said into the phone, before he told Lizzie it was for her. Lizzie took the phone away from Gordo when he sat down and said, "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Well you'll never guess what happened today?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I opened the door and then, when I said I was home, Ethan walked up to me told me to close my eyes."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"Well, he led me into the room of our house put aside for the baby and told me to open my eyes."  
  
"Well, what did you see?"  
  
"The baby's room was all set up, he said that my mom and his came over while I was gone and helped him put it together."  
  
"Aww, that's so great."  
  
"I know! I have to go shopping for clothes now with my mom and mother-in- law; I'll talk to you tomorrow, Bye"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
A/N: I know I said that Miranda and Lizzie were going to get in a fight, but now I think that this story is just not going to have a fight! Sorry if I led you on, and if that's the reason you were reading this then sorry! Also just to let you all know Miranda and Ethan's anniversary is the next day.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Lizzie McGuire, etc.  
  
What are Lizzie and Gordo having, boy or girl? What is the baby going to be raised as? What will Ethan give Miranda as an anniversary gift? Find out next time! 


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping, Anniversary, & Reli...

Lizzie grabbed the biggest bag she had, put Mandy in it, walked over to Gordo telling him that she would be back later and walked out the door to meet Miranda. The girls were going to the local pet supply store, Miranda's friend, Maggie owned it. Lizzie walked in the door took Mandy out of her bag to hold her. Lizzie bought Mandy: a new collar, lease, bed, dog food, bowls for food and water, some cloths, and 3 new bags that she could put Mandy and they stuff in her pocket book in. Lizzie asked her if she was ready to check out, when Maggie told Miranda, "Ethan stopped by, and told me to tell you to get all the same things as Lizzie, but you like in those things." Miranda didn't think anything of it and just did as she was told. They checked out and Miranda dropped off Lizzie at home, telling her she would call her later. "Honey, me and Mandy are home come see what I got!" Lizzie shouted. Gordo walked out of the kitchen, knelled down with arms open as Mandy run over to see her dad. Lizzie showed Gordo all of the things she had bought, sure enough, Gordo loved everything.  
  
Back at the Craft residence, Miranda walked through the door. The light were off, "That's weird," she thought as she walked into their living room. The first thing she noticed was Ethan sitting by a fire with and big dark blue box in front of him. "What's that," she asked as she walked up to him and sat down beside him. "Your anniversary gift, open it," he said as he pointed toward the box. Miranda opened the box and looked in, she gasped. There was a tiny Chihuahua sitting there, sleeping. "It's already trained, too," Ethan said as he watched his beautiful wife take out their new addition to the family. "Can I name it?" she asked. "Of course, but remember it's a she," he answered. "How about, Mattie?" she asked. "Sure, she's your dog now," he said as he received a kiss and hug from his wife.  
  
Gordo was sitting on the couch, reading, when Lizzie walked over with Mandy following, and sat down beside Gordo. Mandy walked over to her new bed and fell asleep. Gordo put down his book, just as soon as Lizzie placed her head on his legs. "So do you want to talk?" he asked. "What are we going to raise this kid as?" she asked. "Well, how do you want to raise it?" he asked. "Well, I think, I would like to raise it in the Jewish faith," she said. "Really," he asked. Lizzie answered with, "I thought about this for awhile, I think it is best."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Lizzie McGuire, etc.  
  
Next time: I am going to skip ahead about 3 months so we can find out what the baby is going to be! Also, if you have any questions about the story that I had left out, that you would like to know, email me at: arianeangel@attbi.com!  
  
Thanks again for reading, White Fluffy Puppy 


	5. Chapter 5: Babies?

Lizzie walked up to the desk of the doctor's office, signed in, and walked back over to the seat next to her husband. "Elizabeth Gordon," the nurse said as she opened the door. Lizzie gathered her stuff and walked into the other room. 15 minutes later, Lizzie's doctor, Dr. Marie Santos, walked in to the room. "So, how are you two?" Dr. Santos asked. "Fine," Lizzie and Gordo answered in unison. "I believe, today we are going to see what kind of baby we have here, am I right?" Dr. Santos said as she pulled over the machine to do that job (a/n: Sorry I forgot what their called!). Lizzie and Gordo took each others hand, interlacing their fingers, as they nodded a yes. A few moments later, the machine was hooked up and the three were looking at the screen. "Well, let's see here," Dr. Santos said as she studied the picture, "Congratulations, on your baby boy." "Gordo look, our son, David Zephyr Gordon Jr.," Lizzie said excitedly. "Wait, what do we have here," the doctor said in astonishment, "Well, double that congratulations, your having twins, a boy and girl!" "Well," Lizzie said as she looked at Gordo, "Good thing we picked out two names. Can we have the pictures?" Dr. Santos nodded her head yes and left them in the room to talk. "Two kids, who would have thought that," Gordo said still shocked from the news. "I have to go call the girls and tell them we're going shopping for both a girl and boy, Kristen Ann and David Zephyr Gordon!" she said as she got dressed, gathered her stuff, and made her way out the door.  
  
"Let's get this shopping started," Lizzie said as she and the other women, Miranda, Melina, Jo McGuire, and Hannah Gordon, as she got out of the car, "But first, let me tell you that names of the babies we'll be shopping for." She paused as she watched the group look at her, and ask don't you mean baby. "No, I'm correct when I say babies, I'm having twins," she said to the group, "So, let's get shopping for the new additions to my family, Kristen Ann Gordon and David Zephyr Gordon Jr.!" The group surrounded Lizzie with hugs and kisses. Then, made their way in and out of each baby store. Finally, Lizzie came home to find her husband home from work, he was a big movie director, was painting the babies' room. One room was pink with white trim; the other was blue with white trim. She walked over to her husband, kissed him on the cheek, telling him the furniture would arrive tomorrow.  
  
The next day, Lizzie woke up, put her walking cloths on, dressed the dog in her matching outfit, took her water and key, and walked out the door to meet Miranda for their morning walk. Both very pregnant women, Lizzie only 4 months along her pregnancy, her stomach was almost the same size as Miranda's, who was already 7 months pregnant. Lizzie and Miranda walked around the neighborhood, both matching outfits, both dogs matching outfits to their owners. "Can you believe in 2 months, we'll be waking around the neighborhood with a baby," Miranda stated. "Don't forget in 5 months we'll have 3 kids to walk with," Lizzie said. "So all girls, Miranda, Lizzie, Mandy, Mattie, and Kristy and one boy, David," Miranda said as they turned the corner. "Wow, never thought of that," Lizzie said as they made their way to the Craft residence, "Guess, we'll have to drag the husbands with us! Talk to you later!" "Bye," Miranda said as she walked up the path to her home. Moments later, Lizzie arrived home, just as Gordo was leaving for work. They said their goodbyes as Gordo made his way to the car.  
  
Later on that day, Melina and Matt had come over to help Lizzie set up the kids' rooms. "Matt, hand me that screw driver the hammer," Melina said as she worked putting up the shelves and helping Lizzie with the bassinet. Matt was working on the second crib for the baby boy; he had previously worked on the other crib for the baby girl. The three of them, worked together on finishing the rest of the furniture and setting up. By the time Gordo had gotten home, Melina and Matt had left, and Lizzie was standing there in the hall looking at the babies' rooms, while rubbing her belly. Lizzie stood there with a smile on her face, then she felt two strong arms wrap around her, and a soft kiss her on lips, when she turned her head toward her loving husband.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Lizzie McGuire, etc.  
  
A/N: Next time we will go ahead two months to the birth of Miranda's baby, Isabella. Also, find out who the god parents of these 2 families are going to be! Find out these things and more next time. 


	6. Chapter 6: Birth of Miranda's Baby

Lizzie hung up the phone, walked over to Gordo, told him to get the car ready, put Mandy in her create, grabbed her purse, and locked the door on her way out of the house and over to the car. "Is Miranda having the baby?" Gordo asked as Lizzie shut the door to their SUV. "Well, we certainly aren't having ours now," she said as he pulled out of the drive way and made his way to the hospital. He tried to lighten up her mood by telling her that the next time they would be coming home form the hospital, was with two little babies in the back seat. She smiled as she looked down at her belly and rubbed it. Her belly was rather large, well being seven months pregnant and having twins, whose belly wouldn't be. Lizzie and Gordo ran through the hospital doors, after parking the car, of course, and asked the woman at the desk where she could find Miranda Sanchez-Craft's room. The lady gave them the room number, floor, and directions. As soon as they opened the door to her room, Miranda gave her last push, and Isabelle Sanchez-Craft was welcomed into the world. Ethan took one look at his daughter and then his wife, telling her she was just as beautiful as she was. Miranda smiled as she looked down at her baby daughter. She had her mother's tan skin and her father's hazel eyes. Although she had very little hair, couples could tell that her hair color was going to be dark brown like her mother. Lizzie and Gordo decided to stay for about an hour. Before they left, Miranda gave Lizzie her spear key, and asked her to go to her house and pick up Mattie before she went home. Mattie had not been fed and had never been away from anyone for that long. Lizzie agreed and the couples said there goodbyes, before Lizzie and Gordo picked up Mattie and made their way home.  
  
When they arrived home it was around 4 o' clock. It was a beautiful day so the couple decided to go for a walk in the park. Lizzie sat in the shade tree on a blanket, while Gordo played catch with Mandy. As she read her book, with Mattie resting be her side, she looked up every so often to see her husband playing with their dog. Later on that day, the expecting couple stopped for hot dogs, to have for dinner. Being pregnant, had more to eat compared to her husband. As made their way home, they talked about how exciting the birth of Isabelle was and how exciting theirs will be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Lizzie McGuire, etc.  
  
A/N: Next time what will be Isabelle's nickname? What will Lizzie and Gordo do for their first anniversary? Find out next time. 


	7. Chapter 7: Park

Lizzie woke up and claimed out bed. It had been 3 weeks since Miranda and Isabelle came home. Miranda and Ethan had given Isabelle a nickname, Belle. They were tossed between Belle and Izzy, Ethan wanted Belle, and Miranda wanted Izzy. Miranda eventually gave in and decided on Belle for Isabelle's nickname. The other important decision they had to make was godparents, they ended up deciding on Lizzie and Gordo, promised Miranda's sister, Cassie(a/n: I don't know the sister's name), and Ethan's brother, Chad(a/n: I don't even know if he had a brother). Today, was the day Miranda took Belle and Mattie for their first morning walk, since Belle was born. Lizzie sat there on the bed trying to tie her shoes. Gordo lay there, watching his very pregnant and beautiful wife struggle to tie her shoes. Finally, he got up out of bed, walked over to Lizzie sat and tied her shoes for her. Then, grabbed Mandy's lease and put it on her. When she was ready to go, Lizzie kissed Gordo goodbye, thanked him for his help, and left the house with Mandy by her side. When she arrived at Miranda's house, Miranda was sitting on the front steps, with Belle in her carriage and Mattie sitting on the steps beside her. They soon arrived at the park, when they looked in the field area, and saw two men playing frisbee. As they looked closer at the two men, they realized that the two men were, none other then, Gordo and Ethan. Shocked they made their way over to the two men. "What are you doing here?" Gordo exclaimed as he noticed Lizzie coming toward he and Ethan, "I though you walked around the neighborhood, not the park!" "That's a good question, but the better one is what are you doing here?" Lizzie asked as she proceeded toward her husband, "I thought you were working?" "I was," he answered, "But the actress who played the main character called in sick, so I stayed home." "How did you end up at the park then?" she questioned him. "I knew that you weren't going to be back for a while," he answered, "I called Ethan, knowing Miranda wasn't going to be there. I asked him if he wanted to do something, he suggested that we play frisbee at the park. I agreed, and here we are." "This is your lucky day," Miranda said as she turned her head toward Ethan, "And you, what if I came home and you weren't there?" "I left a note telling you where I was, so did you, Gordo, right?" Ethan asked him. "Well," he said looking at Ethan, "I figured she would know I was out." Lizzie gave him that look, which told him he was in trouble. "Now, you're going to get it," Ethan said, "You should know by now, Never upset your pregnant wife. You know how moody they can be." Not realizing that he was standing in front of the girls, and especially Miranda, he wished he had not said that. Miranda started shouting at him in Spanish, ¡Yo no lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo podría decir usted algo como eso? ¿Así que qué no era yo fácil de llevarse bien con? ¿No estaba yo en un bueno suficiente humor? ¡Usted nunca dice jamás que en mujeres anteriores! ¡Especialmente enfrente de una mujeres embarazadas! ¡O su esposa que dio la luz a un bebé apenas! ¡Juro cuando obtenemos hogar! ¡Esto no es el fin de esto! ¡Cómo pueda usted! ¡Yo no lo puedo creer!" "Now who's the one, who's 'going to get it,'" Gordo said laughing at Ethan as Miranda was yelling at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Lizzie McGuire, etc.  
  
A/N: Who ever is reading this, could you please send me feedback about my story. Even if it's bad! I don't care but I do want some more reviews with your comments on the story this way at the end I will know if you want me to continue. I was also thinking about making a sequel to this story when it's done. It will be about the kids as they enter Hill-Ridge Junior High, and an unexpected romance between friends(kids not adults!!)!! So tell me if you think it's a good idea. You can leave a message in a review, e-mail at arianeangel@attbi.com, or send me an instant message on AOL at the screen name, CartoonDg8.  
  
Thanks Lots, White Fluffy Puppy  
  
Next time what will Lizzie and Gordo do for their anniversary? What will they give each other. 


	8. Chapter 8: Anniversary

At 4 o' clock, on the day of their anniversary, Lizzie and Gordo arrived at the house from their lunch together. Lizzie walked over to the couch and sat down. Soon, Gordo joined her, after letting Mandy out. He turned on the T.V. and DVD player, and then put Lizzie's favorite DVD on, Gone With The Wind. Then walked over to the couch sat down, as Lizzie leaned back on Gordo. Although, it was not Gordo's favorite movie, he knew it would make Lizzie happy. As usual, when the movie was over, she sat there with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Now can we watch something that I want to watch, he asked. "Sure," she said with disgust in her voice. He walked over to the DVD player took out the DVD, walked over to his work bag, and took out a tape. He put it in the VCR, took the remote, and sat beside Lizzie again. "What are we watching?" she asked. "You'll see," he said as he pressed play and grabbed her hand. As the movie started, the title rolled by the screen saying, The Honeymooners. She looked at Gordo with confusion, as he just said watch. She smiled as she watched the first scene; there she was on the screen smiling. (A.N. This scene is the movie.) There was a voice in the background, it was Gordo's. "Here we are going on our honeymoon!" he said as he turned the camera toward her, "Where are we going my lovely wife, Lizzie?" "Well, thank you for the compliment," Lizzie said as she giggled, "I thought we were going to Rome, for the second time." "Correct," he said as he kissed her softly on the lips. "Was that my prize?" she asked smiling and giggling more at her prize, "Well, my handsome husband, can you get the bags and I'll get the bags." The next scene was at their hotel, then the tour they took, and then the museums they went to. The last scene was Gordo playing their wedding song with his old buddies form his high school band.  
  
When the movie was all over, Lizzie turned to Gordo, and asked why she hadn't seen that tape before. He told her that in his free time while she was shopping, he was editing the tape. She leaned over, kissed him, and said, "This is the best thing you have ever done for me. Well, besides marring me, loving me, giving me a child, and being here." "Your welcome and you should know by now that I love you more than anything and I'll never leave you," he said. "Wait here," she said as she got up and made her way to their bedroom closet. When she came back out, she was holding a book. "This is a scrapbook of our life," she said as she handed him the book. He opened up the book, remembering the friendship scrapbook that she had put together with pictures of Gordo, Miranda, and herself init. On the first page was a collection of pictures of Lizzie and Gordo through their years of friendship and relationship. The next few pages was their childhood before school, the next pages were their elementary school years, then was their first trip to Rome, when they got together, their freshmen- senior year in high school, proms and homecomings, vacations, summers, and other important events in their life. The next pages were the engagement, marriage, and honeymoon. On the last page, were the ultrasound pictures, through the months, with matching pictures of Lizzie for each month. Gordo turned toward his beautiful wife and said, "what do you think our kids are going to look like?" "Maybe they'll have your brown curly hair and green- blue eyes like you," she said. "Or maybe, they'll have blond hair like you and green-blue eyes like me," he said. They talked to each other for what seemed like forever. Around 7:30, they decided to have dinner. Gordo made Lizzie's favorite chicken and rice meal. While Lizzie made Gordo's favorite dessert, Peanut Butter and Chocolate pie. Later on that night, Lizzie and Gordo were getting ready for bed. "Are you working tomorrow?" Lizzie asked as she got into bed. "Ya, why do you ask?" Gordo answered. "I was just wondering," she said as she settled down on her pillow, "I think that I'm going to spend the day at home, after I walk around the park with Miranda. Maybe finish the blankets I started." Gordo said goodnight to her cuddled near her as he turned out the light and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Lizzie McGuire, etc.  
  
A/N: Who ever is reading this, could you please send me feedback about my story. Even if it's bad! I don't care but I do want some more reviews with your comments on the story this way at the end I will know if you want me to continue. I was also thinking about making a sequel to this story when it's done. It will be about the kids as they enter Hill-Ridge Junior High, and an unexpected romance between friends(kids not adults!!)!! So tell me if you think it's a good idea. You can leave a message in a review, e-mail at arianeangel@attbi.com, or send me an instant message on AOL at the screen name, CartoonDg8.  
  
Thanks Lots, White Fluffy Puppy  
  
Next time, what will happen on the day of the twins' birth? What will they look like? Who will they look like? Find out next time. 


	9. FINAL CHAPTER: Chapter 9: Birth of the T...

Lizzie was making dinner; this was probably going to be their last dinner at home. Gordo sat there in the living room watching the news. All of a sudden Gordo heard Lizzie scream for him to come quick. When he got there Lizzie told him that it was time, he ran over to the door started the car, and ran back to help Lizzie into the car. As they drove to the hospital, Lizzie called Miranda, Matt, her parents, and Gordo's parents. When they arrived at the hospital, Lizzie rushed in. They first to arrive at the hospital were Gordo's parents. Followed by Lizzie's parents, then Miranda and Ethan, Belle was staying at Miranda's parent's house. Lizzie gave a push and, David Zephyr Gordon Jr. was welcomed into the world. "One more and the little girl will be here, too," Dr. Santos told Lizzie. Just as Lizzie gave the last push, Matt and Melina arrived. Just as Matt fainted, Kristen Ann Gordon was welcomed into the world. "Well, that settles it; he can't be in the same room when I have his kids!" Melina joked as she helped Matt up. Everyone laughed as Matt sat down in one of the chairs, still shocked from the recent event. Lizzie and Gordo held their babies in their arms, as Mrs. McGuire and Mrs. Gordon snapped a picture. Both babies had their father's green-blue eyes, but David had brown hair and Kristen had blond hair. David and Kristen both had a full head of hair. The couple could see that both their children were going to have curly hair like their father. "I guess they took after their mother with that hair," Gordo's mother said, "Gordo was born with barely any hair!" "Mom," Gordo said, "Are you trying to tell I was born bald?" "No," she answered, "Just with not as much hair as Lizzie here." After a few hours of talking, Miranda and Ethan decided they had to go, Miranda wanted to go see her baby now. Before they left, Lizzie and Gordo announced that David's god parents were going to be Matt and Miranda, and that Kristen's were going to be Melina and Ethan. After the Miranda and Ethan left, Melina decided that it was time for her to go to, considering Matt was still a little drowsy. A few hours later their parents decided they need to go home to, let Lizzie rest. After everyone had left, Lizzie and Gordo sat there looking at their beautiful babies.  
  
After a week in the hospital, Lizzie and the babies were allowed to go home. Gordo parked in the driveway of their house, and helped Lizzie bring in David and Kristy into the house. Lizzie smiled as Gordo put his arms around, and they watched their babies sleep. It was their small family: David Zephyr Gordon "Gordo", Elizabeth Brooke Gordon "Lizzie", David Zephyr Gordon Jr. "Dave", Kristen Ann Gordon "Kristy", and the puppy Mandy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Lizzie McGuire, etc.  
  
A/N: Who ever is reading this, could you please send me feedback about my story. Even if it's bad! I don't care but I do want some more reviews with your comments on the story this way at the end I will know if you want me to continue. I was also thinking about making a sequel to this story when it's done. It will be about the kids as they enter Hill-Ridge Junior High and an unexpected romance between friends (kids not adults!!)!! So tell me if you think it's a good idea. You can leave a message in a review, e-mail at arianeangel@attbi.com, or send me an instant message on AOL at the screen name, CartoonDg8. Oh ya, if I get enough feedback I will make a sequel!!  
  
Thanks Lots, White Fluffy Puppy 


	10. YOU HAVE TO READ THIS PLEASE!

Dear Readers of "That's My Baby",  
  
I want to thank you all for your feedback. All though this story is over, I will be making a new one this summer. Or maybe sooner. I'm thinking of writing a preview of the new story. The story will be about Kristy and David's second year in Hillridge Junior High. They will also find their first loves. If you want to know the couples then send me an AIM at CartoonDg8 or email at arianeangel@attbi.com. But first I need a name so here are the options:  
  
1. Hillridge Junior High Beware  
  
2. Kristy and David's First Loves  
  
3. Happy Hillridge Junior High Beware  
  
Those are the ones I have but other suggestions will be needed!  
  
White Fluffy Puppy 


End file.
